1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a tool for installing and removing electrical power meters. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool with a shield for removing electrical power meters. Specifically, the invention relates to a tool with a removable shield that can be used to protect a user while installing and removing electrical power meters.
2. Background Information
Electrical power meters must be occasionally removed and installed on electrical power distribution boxes or housings. The electrical meters can be removed by hand but there is a great deal of danger due to the high current, risk of electrocution, and electrical arc explosion that creates arc thermal energy and a pressure wave and fragmentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,581 is directed to an electrical power meter installing/removing apparatus that fits around the perimeter of the meter base and locks in place with snapping tabs. The operator then pulls back on the tool and removes the meter from the distribution box. While the apparatus includes a handle proximate the back end of the tool, the tool does not protect the user from electrocution or explosion which may occur at the connection between the power meter and the distribution box when the meter is removed.